Metalwings
Description they can have any type of grey scales they can also be silver and they have black horns they are rarely white. they have nothing on their tail they do not have a great appearance but that does not matter for this dragon. they are usually really big their scales are as tough as metal. their tails are thick and they have a big chest Abilities their tails are really strong. they can snap any dragons neck with their strong talons which is as hard as metal they have strong teeth to eat bones and rocks. they breathe fire which is not that hot. but they are really smart and have made far ranged weapons to defeat other dragons. weaknesses they are really big and heavy so when chasing prey the prey usually get away. they can withstand any heat except lava so lava wings (who spit lava) are strong against them. territory they live by mud wings because they were kicked out of every other place and so the queen allowed the metal wings to stay their for now but have limited space because mud wings keep getting more space. Dragonets and eggs their eggs are put underground because other dragon get scared of the strength of metal wings and try to destroy the eggs. baby's look like adults but there far more skinny and weak. usually there 2 or more eggs together the parents stay with them to protect them. the eggs are in the queens palace because royal are always stronger and bigger. Royalty Queen - Titanium - has silver scales and black horns biggest and strongest in the tribe King - metal wings do not allow males to rule the kingdom(im not sexist) princess - princess Steel - has grey scales and black horns prince - prince Copper - has dark grey scales which are broken and has white horns History the first queen was Queen Bronze she was probably the nicest queen of the metal wings she wanted her tribe to be happy and have a nice life. she went to the sky wings to ask for territory but they rejected her she then went to sand wings they rejected her to then she went to ice wings but they rejected her as well then last but not least mud wings their queen allowed them to stay but they would not have much space. after Queen bronze died her daughter Princess gold could finally wage war on mud wings. there was a lot of death but no one was winning so the queen gold promised to stop as long as they got more space the queen agreed they both got what they wanted. gold died of old age and she only had a son so he became king. every dragon realized what a bad ruler he was he was to scared and weak so they killed him therefore his daughter Mercury became queen she was then later killed by her daughter titanium and she took the throne. Society metal wings have the normal system they have a queen and if she is challenged for the throne and is killed her daughter will take the throne but due to no daughter the male will become king but due to golds son being a horrible leader they decided that males obviously could not rule. anyway females are bigger than males. they have no problem killing weak and ugly children and dont hesitate to kill siblings siblings Titanium killed all of her siblings so she had no competition to kill her mother for the throne. metal wings learn to hunt and survive on their own so only the strongest tend to survive or the queen gives pitty on them. diet they eat any type of rock but they tend to just eat bark off trees. they have a little trouble with rain wings because metal wings eat the trees from the rain forest. they also eat the bones of their dead relatives and other dragons names they name dragons depending on there strength so the strength of the metal will be based on how strong they are then they will get there name example the strongest useful metal is titanium and that is what Queen Titanium is. Category:Fanmade Tribes